I m coming back for you
by DSHBJ
Summary: Luego de un año del desafortunado encuentro de Bella y ese chico, sale con su mejor amigo Jacob y se da cuenta de que quizás puede seguir adelante y olvidar la electricidad que sentía con aquel muchacho, con Jacob se sentía de nuevo en paz. Pero esa paz no duraría mucho, todo cambia cuando el chico nuevo regresa por ella
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Yo no sé en que estaba pensando cuando le dije que si a Jacob, creo que fue porque llevaba demasiado tiempo diciéndome para salir. Quizás fue el hecho de que quiera quitarme a Mike de encima, o tal vez quería olvidar a…

Bueno eso ya no importa.

Jacob

¡WOOOOOHOOOOOOO es viernes! Y no es cualquier viernes, hoy voy a llevar a Bella al cine. Cualquiera podría pensar que no es nada del otro mundo, pero es Bella. Isabella Swan, no la chica más ardiente del instituto, pero me vuelve loco. Sé que no va a pasar desapercibido el hecho de que tiemblo cada vez que ella me habla pero hare lo mejor que pueda para que quiera ser un poco más que amigos.

Finalmente sonó la campana y salí volando de mi asiento al final de la clase. Me despedí con un movimiento de mano de mis amigos y empecé a correr para llegar lo más pronto posible al estacionamiento. Sabía que iba a encontrar a Bella al lado de mi carro como todos los días, como siempre tenía su Ipod a todo volumen, escuchando Rock o un no sé qué cosa de la edad de piedra. Siempre me decía que la música clásica era buena, que no debía ser tan despectivo, pero yo no era muy amigo de la música.

Por la cara que tenia podía ver que estaba escuchando una canción que quería aprender a tocar, a parte de mi y Ángela, Bella no tenia mas amigos cercanos excepto quizás su pequeño perro y su guitarra, yo la conozco desde que los 10 y en los 7 años de amistad que hemos compartido jamás la había escuchado tocar, se que lo hace porque Charlie no deja de presumir, que su pequeña niña era la mejor. Pero jamás la había escuchado tocar.

Bella

Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker (8)

Termine de murmurar la canción de "Simple Plan" y me voltee para ver porque Jacob tardaba tanto, hoy era nuestra cita, y quería ver, si antes de irnos podíamos parar por mi casa para buscar algo. Aunque en realidad quería luego de entrar a la casa decirle que Charlie quería que me quedara en casa, cosas que obviamente no era verdad, debido a que Charlie quería que saliera con él, me metió todo el rollo de que ya era tiempo de superar el pasado que tenía que ver a otras personas, y el primero que estaba en la lista de pretendientes para Charlie era Jacob.

Decidí poner "Iris – Goo Goo Dolls" esta era la última canción que había tratado de aprender pero por alguna razón simplemente no me sonaba como quería. Empecé a cantar por lo bajo mientras que esperaba a Jacob para poner en marcha mi plan. La razón por la que quería cancelar mi cita con Jacob era la misma por la que me quería de este pequeño pueblo a penas saliera del instituto. Lo conocía demasiado y él solo conocía una parte de mí, la que en realidad no me agrada tanto. Además ha sido mi amigo desde los 10 y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad por una cita que salió mal.

And I don´t want the world to see me

Cause I don´t think that they understand  
When everything is made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am (8)

Para cuando terminó la canción ya estaba cantando a un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que medio instituto me escuchara, gracias al cielo ya el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío. Me quite los audífonos antes de que empezara otra canción y decidiera hacer un numero de baile en el medio de la vía, cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba sentado ya en al asiento del conductor de su camioneta, inclinado hacia adelante invadiendo mi espacio personal ya que yo estaba recostada de la puerta. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y quede a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- Cantas muy bien. ¿Lo sabías? – dijo, me estremecí cuando su aliento rozo mi piel. Su sonrisa hizo que me congelara. _¿Siempre ha sido así de linda?_ Pensé un momento para mí.

- Eh, no. Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos. – Estuve a punto de poner en marcha mi plan, pero decidí al final darle una oportunidad, una muy pequeña.

Pero de repente de la parte poco cuerda de mi mente se deslizo un pensamiento que me hizo preguntarme qué pasaría esa noche. _Si es capaz de hacerme eso con una sonrisa, ¿Qué pasara cuando me bese?_

- Creo que podría arrancar si te montaras en la camioneta, a menos que prefieras caminar varios kilómetros con el estomago vacio y sin tu cita para hacerte reír durante el camino. Porque no piense que yo voy a caminar con un sol así – dijo, señalando hacia al cielo donde brillaba un sol extremadamente grande. Me reí un poco de su chiste y di la vuelta a la camioneta para sentarme a su lado.

Conecte rápidamente mi Ipod y puse la lista de reproducción que hice con Jacob cuando "decidimos" que no podríamos seguir peleando por qué emisora poner. _Más el que yo_, pensé y sonreí. Ya Jake había arrancado y estábamos empezando a rodar cuando él paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros, _¡No hemos ni terminado de salir cuando ya está intentando cosas! _ Decidí que no lo arruinaría, en realidad su brazo se sentía bien. Jake en los últimos meses había crecido bastante, y ahora tenía un cuerpo digno de portada de revista, cualquiera querría tener una cita con él. _Excepto yo claro._

Seguí profunda en mis pensamientos un rato hasta que recordé la última vez que había salido en una cita…

Recordé su sonrisa, la manera en que parecía brillar más que el sol de mayo. Esa sensación de electricidad que aparecía cada vez que su mano tocaba la mía. Sentí el brazo de Jacob más pesado en mis hombros, sentí como se formaban lágrimas en mis ojos.

Jacob

Me sorprendí bastante cuando no quitó mi brazo de sus hombros, estaba bastante callada, y por la manera en que se mordía el labio sabía que estaba pensando en algo que requería de su concentración. _Quizás se está preguntando si esto está bien, __quizás solo quiere terminar con esto de una vez._

Desterré los pensamientos pesimistas y me dije que si iba a hacer esto lo iba a hacer bien. Así que acerque mi brazo un poco mas y estreche su hombro, ella volteo y me miro con unos ojos vidriosos. _Está pensando en él._Trate de alegrarla con una sonrisa, ella intento sonreír pero una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, rápidamente la limpio, respiro profundo y se acerco un poco más a mí.

_¿¡Y ahora qué se supone que haga? _ No sabía qué hacer, ya habíamos llegado a el café y en realidad no me quería bajar, estaba demasiado cómodo con su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. Y por lo visto ella tampoco tenía mucha prisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi casa? Te preparare algo, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

- Por mi está bien, ¿Charlie está en casa?

- No, esta pescando. Que sorpresa, ¿verdad?- intento reír, pero todavía estaba un poco afectada y no salió lo suficientemente alegre como para ser creíble.

- Si, es cierto.

Seguimos en silencio hasta la casa de Bella, ella cantaba o tarareaba todas las canciones de la lista, mientras que yo hacía patrones con mi pulgar en su brazo.

Bella

Llegamos a la casa e inmediatamente salí corriendo del carro, no me moleste en darle explicaciones a Jacob, por la forma en que me miro sabia que él había entendido en lo que estaba pensando.

Me sentí mal por romper la burbuja en la que estábamos envueltos, pero si tardaba unos segundos más iba o a perder la cabeza, o a llorar y no quería que él me viera de esa manera otra vez.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, la deje abierta para Jacob. Entre y subí corriendo las escaleras, una vez en el baño y me lave la cara con agua fría. Me mire en el espejo y note que ya las lágrimas se habían esfumado, me cepille un momento el cabello y me cambie los jeans que tenía por unos shorts más cómodos.

Para cuando baje ya Jake había entrado, había conectado el Ipod y se había hecho un sándwich. _¿Tarde tanto en salir del baño? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? _ Me hice un sándwich y me senté en el pequeño sofá de la sala, a los pocos segundos Jacob se sentó a mi lado y volvimos a la cómoda posición en la que estábamos antes de llegar.

Hablamos un rato, reímos más que todo yo, ya que era imposible no reírse de lo que decía. Sé que él la estaba pasando bien, porque no dejaba de sonreír. Luego me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá viéndolo a él, Jacob seguía riendo por el pequeño chiste que habíamos hecho y yo solo me quede mirándolo. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mejor amigo era en realidad _¿Lindo?_

Se dio cuenta de que no reía y también me miro fijamente, me imaginaba que nos veíamos como dos niños pequeños jugando a quien parpadea primero, pero en realidad eso era algo más.

Jacob

Ella me estaba mirando en la manera en que lo veía a él, no sabía si eso era malo o bueno, pero sentía muchas ganas de besarla. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y todavía quedaba en ellos un poco de su brillo labial sabor chocolate. No pude resistirme, acerque mi mano y la puse junto a su mejilla, Bella cerró los ojos y se acerco un poco más, pase mi pulgar en su labio inferior y me fui acercando lentamente esperando su reacción.

No hacía nada. _¡Me está esperando!_ Así que seguí acercándome y me detuve un momento antes de tocar sus labios, los roce solo un poco, Bella tembló e hizo que sus labios rozaran los míos un poco más. Ya no me podía resistir, y me acerque todo lo que pude y la bese.

Sus labios se abrieron y se movieron suavemente con los míos.

Bella

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el calor que emanaba de Jacob, en lo bien que me hacía sentir, que sus labios fuesen así de suaves…

Pronto me canse de estar inclinada hacia adelante, y me imagino que Jacob también, porque rápidamente me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo. Ahora no tenía nada en la mente excepto Jacob, sus labios, su lengua, sus brazos abrazándome fuerte, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi cuello, mis brazos, y su fuerte torso, por donde se paseaban mis manos. Iban desde su cabello oscuro, por su cuello a su pecho.

Nos separamos ambos faltos de aire, Jacob solo sonrió y me sostuvo más cerca de su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Me sentía justo como hace un año. Como cuando comencé a salir con aquel idiota, solo que ahora la gente me miraba no con mala cara. Si no que me sonreía, tenía su aprobación. _Claro, quien no sería bienvenida a la sociedad si está saliendo con el niño dorado del pueblo. _Ahora me llovían las invitaciones a fiestas, y tenía "Amigas" o así se hacían llamar ellas. Yo en realidad todo lo que hacía era asentir y sonreír, ellas hacían el resto del trabajo charlando sobre sus hazañas con los muchachos. Como hacían que se derritieran por ellas poniéndose un biquini blanco, o una falda extremadamente corta.

Entre eso y Jacob todo mi tiempo estaba ocupado, ya no tocaba la guitarra porque todas mis tardes estaban full. Saliendo a comer con Jessica y Lauren o yendo a casa de Jacob a pasar la tarde en su taller. Los únicos días en los que me sentía de nuevo como Bella Swan era cuando salía con Ángela. Y eso no era muy seguido, ya que como dije antes me había convertido en una versión totalmente distinta de lo que era. Salía y me divertía con personas que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Jacob

Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, no sabía si Bella saldría a comer conmigo esa tarde, en estos días había estado muy ocupada. Hacía semanas que no teníamos ese viernes de películas, el único momento en que podíamos hablar como lo hacíamos antes era en el almuerzo y constantemente nos veíamos interrumpidos por una de sus nuevas amigas. Yo sabía que ella no se sentía totalmente cómoda con esta situación. Pero poco a poco veía como se acostumbraba a su nueva rutina.

¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bonita que te ves pensando? – dije mientras que me acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás.

Si, lo has hecho un par de veces. Pero no haría ningún daño que lo hicieras otra vez.

Te vez hermosa cuando piensas. ¿Vas a comer conmigo hoy?

¡CLARO! Hace días que no tenemos un momento a solas.

Bueno, ahora estamos solos.

Bella sonreía mientras yo me acercaba a darle un beso. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura y la alcé. Bella soltó una carcajada, el sonido más bonito que yo jamás hubiese escuchado. La volví a poner en el suelo, pero ella no se soltó. Paso sus brazos de mi cuello a mi cintura y me abrazo. Y antes de que yo me diera cuenta, bese su cabello y le susurre muy bajito.

Te quiero, Bella.

Y la abrace todavía más cerca.

Bella

Jacob me estaba abrazando y yo no sabía qué hacer, _Me dijo que me quería_. La última vez que alguien me había dicho eso se había ido luego de decirlo. Y yo había quedado extremadamente triste. No podía decirle que lo quería también, no podía. _¿Y si él decide irse también? _

Lo solté y le dije que me sentía mal, que íbamos a tener que dejar la cena para el día siguiente, no podía verlo a la cara sabiendo que lo deje así sin dar ninguna buena excusa. Porque yo Bella Swan jamás había sabido mentir.

Pero Bella, sabes que mañana tengo práctica.

Uh… está bien lo dejaremos para después. El viernes porque hoy es martes, y tú no puedes mañana y yo el jueves tengo que hacer eso que tengo que hacer. Así que el viernes será…

Ok. Está Bien.

Entonces… Te escribo, me escribes. Chao

Y habiendo dicho eso me fui corriendo. Esa mañana me había ido con Jessica y se suponía que me iba a ir con Jacob, así que no tenía como irme. Le pregunte a un par de persones si sabían si Ángela ya se había ido y como era de esperarse se había marchado apenas terminaron las clases. Ya el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, así que decidí irme caminando.

Mi casa no era tan lejos y una buena caminata por el bosque me ayudaría a pensar.

Jacob

_¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? Le dije que la quería y ella simplemente se fue. Me dejó ahí._

No sabía si sentirme mal por lo que acababa de pasar o simplemente dejarla irse y que aclarara sus ideas. Por experiencia sabía que a Bella no le gustaba sentirse presionada así que sería mejor dejarla pensar por sí sola. Me dirigí rápidamente hacía mi camioneta y me quede sentado ahí buscando algo que escuchar. No había traído ningún disco para escuchar en el camino, así que me quede buscando algo para distraerme.

Cuando se había casi vaciado el estacionamiento, no podía retrasar más el hecho de irme a casa. Encendí el motor de mi camioneta y empecé a conducir. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Bella no se había ido. Estaba encaminándose a la senda que va por el bosque, iba camino a su casa.

Siempre me había gustado de Bella que por más torpe que fuese siempre le había gustado caminar por el bosque. Suspire y seguí conduciendo. Me dirigí al café ya que aunque Bella se hubiese ido yo todavía tenía hambre.

Entre en el café, no salude no mire a nadie, ni siquiera espere a la mesera. Solo me senté en la mesa de siempre y espere a que me atendieran. Una chica probablemente uno o dos años menor que yo se acercó a la mesa…

¿Esperas a Bella?

No, hoy seré yo solo. Y, ¿Cómo sabes qué mi novia es Bella?

Yo no dije que fuera tu novia. Y además este es un pueblo muy pequeño.

Cierto.

Entonces ¿Vas a querer algo?

Sí. Un café y un panecillo.

Ok. En un rato los traigo.

Gracias. Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Reneesme. Llámame Nessie. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella

Voltee cuando la camioneta de Jacob salía del estacionamiento. Sonreí y seguí mi camino hacia el bosque. Esa era la manera más rápida de llegar a casa. No tenía ganas de legar a mi casa limpiándome heridas frescas en las rodillas así que iba a tener que caminar con sumo cuidado mientras estaba en el bosque. Eso gracias a Dios iba a ocupar gran parte de mi concentración así el incidente con Jacob iba a ser analizado sin tener que sobre analizarlo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque note que había un carro amarillo estacionado en el aparcamiento del parque que daba al bosque, me pareció curioso que un carro tan ostentoso estuviera parado en un parque casi en ruinas. Además de que en el parque no había nadie. Deje de pensar en ello ya que a mí no me importaba el propietario del carro amarillo. A mí me importaba el propietario de la camioneta azul que probablemente en estos momentos estaba estacionada en el café.

Estaba ya entrando al bosque y como siempre me maraville por la majestuosidad de los árboles. Eran tan grandes. Cuantas personas no deben de haber pasado por allí y haber dicho lo mismo. Eran árboles con roncos muy gruesos, eso decía que llevaban ahí años, muchos años. Decidí que no tenía mucho que hacer en casa ese día cosa que no era cierta ya que hoy me tocaba lavar ropa. Peor me senté debajo del tronco de un árbol y me quede observando como la luz pasaba entre las hojas.

Seguí observando los arboles sus cortezas, como eran todos distintos en cosas tan minúsculas per importantes. Escuche como el viento pasaba entre las ramas y hacia que varias hojas se cayeran. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo me pare y me dije a mi misma que era estúpido que el hecho de que el idiota me hubiese dejado significaba que todos las personas que importaban se iban a ir. Volví a observar a los árboles y como parecía que nada los iba a mover de donde estaban.

_Ojala todas las cosas fuesen así._ _Se evitarían malos entendidos. Lágrimas. Incluso muertes. Pero más que todo se evitaría la falta de finales felices._

¿Bella? ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú?

No podía ser que _Él _ _estuviese_ aquí. En el bosque justo detrás de mí. Me quede helada no sabía qué hacer. Si lo veía a la cara no sabía si empezaría a llorar o iría a darle su merecida cachetada. No sabía nada.

Lo más sensato que podía hacer era no verlo he irme de ahí inmediatamente. Así que no me di la vuelta y comencé a andar con los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos de chaqueta. Respiraba profundamente para retener las lágrimas, aguantar las ganas inmensas que tenia de molerlo a golpes, y las ganas incomprensibles de abrazarlo y preguntarle que donde había estado.

_Bella tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Todo ha estado bien. Solo sigue caminando._

¡Espera! Bella por favor no te vallas.

Déjame tranquila. Por favor. – esa frase no salió con la potencia necesaria. Y mi voz se partió en la última palabra así que _Él _se acercó más.

No, Bella. No sabes cuánto lo siento. En serio. Irme con Rosalie de esa manera fue un total y completo error. Todos los días a todas horas penaba en ti y solo en ti.

Ya habiendo dicho eso yo no podía contralarme más. Y para colmo _Él _extendió su brazo y tomo mi mano. Sentí como que me estuviese despertando de un sueño muy largo. Todas las conexiones nerviosas de mi mano estaban bailando, y brincando.

Edward. Por favor déjalo. No puedo… Es que…

Edward se acercó más y me abrazo por los hombros me sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo. Ahora me sentía completamente despierta no sabía que había pasado conmigo durante todo ese tiempo. _Ya estamos aquí así que. ¿A quién le importa?_

Pero antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo, Edward tomo mis manos y las acerco a su cara. Beso mis manos…

Pasare más tarde por tu casa. Espero que Charlie no este.

Dijo eso, me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me dejaban sin aliento y luego se fue trotando en dirección contraria a la que yo iba.

Y así fue como todo lo que había meditado toda la tarde había perdido valor. Todos los esfuerzos que hice para que cada vez que dijeran su nombre y no sintiera como que me partían en dos fueron en vano también. No había nada que decir yo seguía queriendo a Edward Cullen y nadie iba a cambiar eso.


End file.
